regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans Episode 132
Recap Day 1 Doreen is playing cards with Borch and Glib Glob and winning. A halfling named Ham comes into Shenanigans and wants to hire heroes to slay a barbarian vampire. His village is over in the Petalwater River in the Halfling Riverlands. Doreen accepts the job and travels up to Kurshwikk. Day 2 They arrive in Kurshwikk. Doreen buys a rowboat. Day 3 They take a boat to the riverlands and ride the rowboat up the Petalwater River. They pull up on the beach and a giant crab comes out. Doreen tries to communicate with the crab but accidentally insults the giant crab, and battle starts. The crab can't break though Doreen's armor, as Doreen hammers the crab. Doreen lets the crab retreat. Ham takes Doreen to their village, Petallia, up the river. In the evening they arrive. After some dinner Doreen goes to bed, and tells the others to wake her if anything bad happens. Nothing happens overnight. Day 4 Doreen and Ham talk. Ham talks about his girlfriend, Sugar, was the last person killed, and that was a few days ago. When asking around time it seems the attacks happen once every 2 weeks, but sometimes after 6 days. Ham says that Sugar was killed 8 days ago. Doreen asks about if there is a common location to the attacks or witnesses. Sugar's mother who had been in the next room hadn't heard anything. The previous victim, Turnip, was killed near the river with no one around. Cabbagepatch the victim before that was killed in the 2nd storey of her home. The MO is a limb being ripped off and then drinking the body from the breakage. Doreen and Ham head over to Cabbagepatch's house to talk with her brother, Chocolate. Chocolate says the the attacker toennails were grarled, and hair on their legs, and wore a loincloth like a barbarian, Chocolate was hiding under a bed so they didn't see the upper half, but saw their waist was 3 feet high, so human height. The attacker spoke in a rough language similar to dwarven, but not the language of magic. As the attacker left, Chocolate heard the sound of bats. Doreen figures the barbarian vampire, if they don't transform into a faster creature, has to have a lair 12 miles away in order to make it to the halfling village and back before nightfall. Because Vampire can't cross running water, the vampire can't be coming from the north of the village across the river. Ham leads Doreen to the Mayor of Petallia, a Marshmallow. Doreen recommends a voluntary curfew to Mayor Marshmallow in order to protect the population from the vampire, as well as curtains closed on every window at night so they can't be charmed by the vampire to allow them inside. Doreen things the vampire wouldn't be in the mountains since the Blue Dragon there, Azoron, wouldn't share. Doreen starts exploring the hills around the village to look for the Vampire. At midday Doreen comes across a tiny town by a small lake in a valley in the hills. Doreen swims across the lake in her platemail. Doreen talks with the village, Pondville, and finds they have also been having vampire attacks, the first attack being 60 days ago. Doreen also visits the Halfling Villagers of Upstream and Weeds, which both report having vampire attacks. Dorreen is able to narrow town the location of the vampire's lair by overlapping 12 mile circles. Doreen returns to Petallia at night. All the doors are closed and the lights are off. Doreen returns to the inn and opens the unlocked door. After chatting with the innkeeper, Doreen heads to bed. Day 5 Doreen wakes and leaves the innroom to find the innkeeper murdered, drained of blood, and mutilated. Doreen concludes the common room of the tavern was public space, so the vampire could enter. Doreen immediately investigates the area. The killing starts in the kitchen, which is the open-plan behind-bar area. There are drops of blood leading to the front door, but no footsteps. Out the front door the trail of blood just end. Doreen gathers people together then casts "Speak with Dead". Doreen's question is if the innkeeper invited the creature inside. :"I looked up and there she was" answers the dead innkeeper. Doreen asks if there is any message to pass on to his sister. :"Mom's soup recipie is in the secret counter" answers the dead innkeeper. The sister finds the recipe hidden and hugs it greedily. Doreen fills in Mayor Marshmallow about everything she knows before she leaves the Petallia again. Doreen arrives in Woodville to the south and finds a farmers market is taking place. A human is selling the halfling silver weapons, claiming it will keep them safe. Doreen uses her magic mace to shoot lighting in the sky to get everyone's attention, then points out that only Magic Weapons work on Vampires, Silver Weapons are for werewolves. The halflings are outranged and the human refuses to give refunds and tries to make excuses to leave. Doreen talks with the Mayor of the village and warns him in detail about the vampire, then about counter measures. Doreen travels to Sausageville, the last village in the area, about the vampire countermeasures. Doreen hopes it is enough to starve out the vampire. Doreen spends the night in Sausageville. Day 6 (1510-12-16) Doreen searches the plains to the south inside the radius of 12 miles from Petallia. In the plains Doreen comes across a group of 6 goblins around a dead buffalo, ripping it to shreds. Doreen, who speaks goblin, asks them if they have had any vampire attacks, and eventually the goblins admit there haven't been any. Doreen lets the goblins be, and continues her search. That night Doreen stakes out the tavern in Sausageville, as it is a public space, warning the rest of the village to stay in their hopes and not come into the tavern. During the witching hour the tavern door opens. Doreen releases her darkness pebble and Doreen swings to attack, but drops her mace. In the dark the vampire counter attacks. Doreen picks her weapon back up. Doreen's armor protects her from the armor. Doreen its the vampire directly with her Stormstar Mace, inflicting massive lighting directly into the vampire, which seems to turn to dust in the dark. Doreen doesn't trust that this fight is actually over, and strikes the ground in front of her, not hitting anything except the ground. Doreen listens out, but doesn't hear anything. Doreen casts invisibility to undead. Day 7 Doreen stands ready for combat until dawn, when she covers the darkness pebble. There is no pile of dust, the vampire has escaped. Doreen pays the tavern owner 5 gold for the damage. After using the nap spell, Doreen visits Pondville, Weeds then stays up all night in the tavern in Upstream. Day 8-14 Doreen travels between the halfling villages, staking out the taverns at night, seeing if there are any new attacks. In the week there is no new sightings of vampires and no new killings. In each village telling each village saying that she doesn't know if the vampire is dead or not. Day 15 Since it has been a week of no vampire activity, the Halfings say they'll go back to their normmal lives. Doreen decides to stay for 3 days in case a new attack occurs. Day 18 There are no further attacks. Doreen is paid her reward, but she is uncomfortable taking it without knowing for certain. She tells Ham and Mayor Marshmallow to come get her in Shenanigans if the attacks start again. Next Week: Ham's Quest Part 2: The Vampire is still alive. Experience 8000 exp each *Doreen levels to level 7 **+12 HP (Max HP 66) Significant NPCs * Ham - Halfling whose village is being attacked by a barbarian vampire * Mayor Marshmallow - Halfling Mayor of Petallia * Cassandra of the Stone Men - Barbarian Vampire. Released during Gnomes, Tomes & Catacombs. Significant Locations * Bergshire - Shenanigans Category:Shenanigans Episodes Category:"Canon" Shenanigans Episodes